


Smitten

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Ford trades everything for the family he's always wanted.





	Smitten

**Smitten**

No one had to understand or like it for that matter. 

Jessica wanted to be with him – faults and all.

The first night he held her in his arms, he was careful. Her comfort and needs were all that he could consider. To the rest of the world, he may appear completely whipped and he didn’t care.

Especially as she allowed their son to walk her down the aisle and bring her to a stand across from him, their smiles proclaiming, “I do.”

No one wanted them together; they thrived on the determination to prove they were made of forever.

 


End file.
